Alantha Deis
by BlackAngelBlood
Summary: What if Hellboy hadn't survived? What if Nuada had won and waged war with humans? What if humans were almost extinct? A what if story.


"Mari, come on, they will be here any minute."

"I'm coming Lily just give me a minute." Mari replied as she reached up and grabbed the can of peaches off the shelf, smiling in victory at finally grabbing it, Mari turned and held the peaches up in front of Lily. Rolling her eyes Lily shook her head and motioned for them to go nodding her head Mari motioned for her to lead the way. Following behind Lily Mari continued to listen to her surroundings knowing that if they were caught they would be killed and Heidi and Damien would die without them. Leaning against the opposite wall of Lily Mari glanced around the corner making sure it was clear before giving the signal to Lily who responded in kind. Dropping to the ground Mari placed her bag of goods on the floor and began to move the sewer grate, finally opening it wide enough for both of them to squeeze through Mari stepped back and watched as Lily dropped the bag into the sewer before following after. Glancing around the alley Mari made sure that no one was watching before dropping her bag and easing back into the sewer pipe, leaning against the inside of the pipe as she pulled the grate back over, satisfied that it was firmly back in place Mari dropped down landing gracefully on her feet, cocking her head to look at Lily who was frowning at her.

"Show off."

Stepping out of the shadows the soldier glanced over at his comrade, "Inform Lord Onvyr of this new development Klaern." Nodding his head Klaern turned and made his way back to camp leaving Selanlar to watch over the grate in where the two humans disappeared into. Leaning against the wall Selanlar thought about they two human females and how they were still alive, from what he remembered during the war the female species weren't that strong nor were they capable of surviving on their own for long, but these two women from the looks of it had been surviving for quite a while, if the way they acted was any indication.

"Selanlar what is the status?" Standing up Selanlar nodded at Lord Onvyr.

"My Lord, we came across two human females scavenging in a building looking for food, we followed them to the sewer grate were they both disappeared into." Giving a slight nod Lord Onvyr walked towards the rim of the man hole and peered down into it.

"I see, summon the Silinrai, I want the humans found. Find out how many more humans are alive and hiding." Lord Onvyr stated as he continued to stare down the hole, bowing Selanlar disappeared into the shadows. Straightening Lord Onvyr frowned in thought, turning from the hole Lord Onvyr walked back down the alley and made his way to the rest of his soldiers, Selanlar materializing by the stallion and dropping to his knee.

"The Silinrai have entered the sewer tunnels and have begun their search my Lord."

"Excellent, I shall report this to our Prince, you are dismissed Selanlar." Nodding his head Selanlar waited till Lord Onvyr mounted the stallion and left before standing up and looking over at Klaern who stood at the end of the alley by the man hole. Gliding towards Klaern, Selanlar looked down into the hole before shaking his head and turning down another ally, Klaern following, their hearts feeling pity for the women and whoever else was down in the tunnels. The human survivors would be killed before the sun rose that they knew for sure.

Pausing Mari looked back in the direction they just came from, a frown marrying her face.

"Mari?"

"It's nothing, I thought I heard something." Mari answered giving the tunnel one last look before turning back to Lily and walking. Cocking her head to the side Lily side and shook her head before following after. Entering a small chamber twenty minutes later Mari grunted as something slammed into her, smiling Mari looked down at the two smiling faces and hugged them. Grinning Lily stepped to the side and held up the bag filled with the canned food.

"I got dinner you little gremlins." Squealing excitedly Heidi launched herself at Lily and hugged her legs tightly earning a cocky smile from Lily who waggled her eyebrows at Mari, rolling her eyes Mari bent down and scooped Damien up into her arms and rested him against her hip, laying his head down onto her shoulder Damien began to suck his thumb and stare happily at Lily who was currently tickling Heidi. Kissing Damien's head Mari grabbed the bags and placed them down on their makeshift table, pulling out the canned fruit and meat. Walking over Lily picked Heidi up and sat her on a wood crate before standing beside Mari and Damien.

"What would you like for dinner today Damien?" Mari asked softly, looking at the cans Damien pointed to one. "Ravioli it is." Grabbing two of the cans and opening them up Mari handed it to Lily who walked over to their small little fire and emptied the cans into their pot and placed it over the fire, stirring it every now and then. Sitting down on another grate that was leaning against the wall, Mari rearranged Damien in her arms and leaned back, closing her eyes. Watching her Lily smiled sadly at the sight before turning back her attention on their dinner tonight, her mind wandering to the past.

-Flashback-

"On news today the strange, robot like creatures, have now made their way into Europe, all communication with them have been lost…" Turning off the TV Lily turned and looked at her parents, silence engulfing the room, hearing her sisters cry Lily walked over to the bassinet and picked her up, gently rocking and cooing to her, grabbing the bottle of milk Lily watched as her sister latched onto it and begin to drink. Hearing her parents arguing Lily walked back towards the entrance of the living room.

"You can't be serious Ray! Everything we have and own is here, you don't expect us to just up and leave it all?" Running a hand threw his hair ray looked at his wife.

"Vivian, don't argue with me on this, it's not just us, all military families are to leave their homes." Scowling Vivian took a step back and narrowed her eyes at her husband, knowing there was something he wasn't telling her.

"What aren't you telling me Ray?" Looking at his wife Ray shook his head, he should have figured his wife would catch on, she was always way too perceptive.

"We've been activated." Clenching her teeth, Vivian snorted.

"Who's been activated Ray."

"DAMN IT VIVIAN, EVERYONE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED, EVERY UNIT IN EVERY BRANCH OF THE MILITARY HAS BEEN ACTIVATED," Ray yelled, staring at him in shock Vivian collapsed onto the sofa, closing his eyes Ray took a deep breath before continuing, "the President has declared a state of emergency, we are going to war," kneeling in front of her Ray grasped Vivian's face in his hands making her look at him, silent tears streaming down her face, "my unit deploys in two days time." Sobbing Vivian threw her arms around Ray and clutched him tightly, crying into his shoulder Vivian shook her head.

"Please no, oh god, please no." Vivian cried out, tightening his hug Ray kissed her forehead.

"Vivian, listen to me, I need you to be strong for me and the girls, I need you to gather and pack only the things that are essential. Can you do that for me?" Nodding her head in response Vivian continued to cry, not wanting to let her husband go, knowing that this may be the very last time she got to hold him like this. "I love you Vivian, always remember that."

-End Flashback-

Shaking her head, Lily stirred the pot of Ravioli and removed it from the fire, placing it on the concrete block.

"Dinner's ready," Lily stated as she grabbed the plastic bowls and separated them, pouring a portion of the Ravioli in each, smiling as Heidi clapped her hands excitedly.

"Thanks Lily," Mari murmured as she gently shook Damien awake, "come on Damien, it's time to wake up, its' dinner time sweetie." Whimpering Damien shook his head, smiling softly Mari ruffled his hair giggling as Damien scrunched his nose up in response. Walking over towards Lily and Heidi, Mari placed Damien down beside Heidi who giggled as Damien rested his head on her shoulder. Watching Lily shook her head in response as she handed a bowl to Mari and the kids.

Placing her bowl down Mari glanced over at Lily, "We need to move to another location and soon."

"What? Already,"

"We've been here for more then two weeks Lily, if we stay here any longer 'they' are bound to pick up our trail, we can't afford to be found." Mari stated firmly as she split her leftovers with Heidi and Damien, Lily doing the same.

"I understand, we will leave first thing in the morning then?!"

"Yeah, that sounds fine," standing up Mari stretched her limps and made her way over to the rolled up sleeping bags, unraveling them Mari laid two down, one on top of the other, placing the other two off to the side. Making sure the children finished the ravioli Lily sent them over to Mari who had their night clothes ready for them, watching as Mari helped them change Lily collected the empty bowls and threw them away into their garbage bag, tying it off.

"Alright you little gremlins give me kisses and then get into bed we have a very busy day tomorrow." Lily commanded, leaning down to receive her kisses, and watching as they scrambled into the makeshift bed. Tucking them in Mari kissed both Damien and Heidi on the foreheads, softly humming their lullaby. "Are they asleep?"

"Yeah, they are sleeping. Come on let's get some sleep also, I don't want to be exhausted tomorrow." Mari commented as she slipped of her shoes and slid her sweater on snuggling down beside Damien Mari pulled the blanket over her, Lily doing the same thing. "Goodnight Lily."

"Night Mari,"

Jerking up, Mari quickly scanned the chamber, fumbling for the flashlight Mari cursed as it rolled away, "Lily? Lily wake up." Groaning Lily slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I heard something."

"You probably heard the wind or something."

"I'm telling you Lily, I heard something and it wasn't the wind. Do you have your flashlight?"

"Yeah, I have it right here, hold on." Wincing as the light was shined onto her face, Mari closed her eyes, "ops sorry about that Mari."

"Its okay, can I see it?"

"Yeah, sure here," Taking the flashlight Mari slowly scanned the chamber, watching her Lily noticed her stop at the entrance and gasp, looking over to where the light was pointed towards, Lily whimpered and clutched Heidi to her.

"Are there any more humans other then you four?" A cold voice questioned.

"N...no…" Mari replied, her hand trembling making the flashlight shake.

"If you are lying to us we will kill you, so I ask again are there any more humans with you?"

"No, there is only us," Mari answered again, gasping as the flashlight was taken out of her hands.

"Very well, remove yourselves from the children and stand up." Doing as told Mari gently removed Damien's arms from her waist and placed them down beside him, covering him back up with blanket once she was out, standing up Mari shivered as the cold hit her. Whimpering Lily watched as Mari did as told, looking down at Heidi, Lily kissed her forehead and did the same, knowing that if something was to happen she would sacrifice herself for her sister.

"Arun lar fol ssussun," Watching as the two human females winced at the bright light that now brightened the entire chamber Ehrendil took the time to look them over, the one that had held the little girl was tall, may be 5' 9" with short blonde hair that came to her chin and dark green eyes, her skin was a pale white almost as white as his skin, she was pretty, for a human, turning his attention to the other female Ehrendil was surprised at what he saw she was tiny perhaps 5' 5" with long dark brown, almost black, hair to her waist, her skin was a soft light brown color but what was most captivating was her eyes, they were a unique shade of purple and blue, there was no word to describe her.

"Mari?" Hearing a little voice question Ehrendil snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention to the children and gasped as he stared at the little boy, golden eyes similar to his own meet his.


End file.
